


Dark Bishop

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s03e11 Checkmate, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Neal was hurt worse than we saw in the episode?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Bishop

**Author's Note:**

> The story fills the ‘ forced to participate in an illegal activity’ square on my H/C bingo card.   
> I always thought it was unrealistic that Neal is hit several times with a wooden cane and all he has to show for it are two small cuts the next day… No bruising, black eye, concussion…  
> If Neal is a pawn and Kate a queen, maybe Keller is a dark Bishop? Dark bishop is a chess term defining a bishop which moves on the dark squares.

“Thanks a lot, guys.”

“Appreciate the help.”

While the uniforms walk away, Keller calls after them. “Hey, the beers are on me, right?”

Neal checks the bash of the truck. He can hear Keller walk up to him. “I think we are good to …”

The moment he turns to face Keller, he is struck in the face with something hard. He is out before he hits the ground. Keller quickly scans his surroundings to make sure nobody saw him hit Neal.

He needs to get rid of Neal, but he can´t do it here, too much chance of being caught. The easiest way is to take Neal with him. He pulls Neal´s limp body into a fireman´s carry and dumps him in the truck. The manhandling causes Neal to stir. Keller can see that Neal is trying to regain consciousness. He can´t have Neal causing a racket so he hits Neal again with the wooden cane. Neal goes limp immediately. Keller stashes Neal´s body unceremoniously in the hidden compartment in the truck and drives off.

 

* *  *

 

Pain is what wakes Neal. He does his best to open his eyes, but he is just so tired. He decides it is best if he just rest for a second, but blacks out again.

The next he fights his way back to consciousness, it is because his body is being juggled by the movements of the truck. The wound on his face throbs, but the one on the side of his head just hurts. He groans and touches the wound. He can feel the sticky wetness of an open wound and winces. He finally opens his eyes and realizes he is in the secret compartment and the truck is on the move. He does his best to organize his thoughts. God, his head hurts, but he needs the truck to stop. He can only think of one thing and it hurts him, but it is the only way.

He starts pushing the wooden crates out of the truck. It doesn´t take long for the truck to stop. He can hear Keller descending the truck´s cabin. He needs to be careful, he knows Keller is armed and jacked up on adrenaline and he showed earlier he is ready to kill for the treasure. He gets confirmation when Keller fires a shot. Neal throws a tray with all his strength. It hits Keller but he is able to regain his footing. Neal jumps out of the back of the truck and a wave of dizziness hits him.

“You and me to the bitter end, eh? All right.”

They circle each other and Neal is able to get a good blow in, but the throbbing in his head is increasing and his vision is blurring.

He isn´t able to duck the next blow and is hit on top of his head. His legs fold underneath him. But a spike of adrenaline gives him the strength to throw in a couple of punches.

Keller however sees an opportunity and grabs it or better he grabs the Raphael.

“Not a Raphael? You wouldn´t.”

Keller just shrugs and hits with all he has.

The frame hits Neal in the head whiting out his vision, before he crumples to the ground. Neal tries to cling to consciousness, but loses his battle and goes limp for a second.

Keller picks the cane up from the road and walks up to Neal. Neal senses the danger and does his best to turn around.

“First rule of a fight, always go for the weak spot.”

Neal´s anxiety increases realizes what Keller is about to do, but he can´t make his body to move and he is hit full on the temple. He is out before the pain registers. Keller hits him a second time on the back of the head.

Peter arrives just in time to see Keller hit Neal with all his might. He tackles Keller and they hit the ground hard. Not expecting the attack, Keller is stunned for a second. A second Peter uses to throw a punch. He hits hard and Keller stays down. Peter catches his breath, straddling Keller. He can hear sirens approaching, so he checks if Keller is really out before making his way to Neal.

“Neal? Come on buddy, wake up.”

Neal doesn´t react at all. Since he is breathing, Peter decides not to move Neal. He signs the paramedics and calls in the uniforms to arrest Keller.

“Sir, did you see what happened?” a paramedic asks.

“I saw him being hit on the back of the head with that cane.”

“Larry, can I get a collar and back board please.”

During all the examination, prodding and preparing Neal for transport, he doesn´t stir at all. It makes Peter´s gut clench.

“Are you coming with us?”

“Can I?”

“I think we can make an exception for two FBI-agents.”

“Thanks.”

Peter jumps in the back of the rig and takes Neal´s limp hand in his. When the ambulance arrives and the gurney is pulled out, Peter is surprised they are already at the hospital. Neal is whisked away to the ER and a staff member directs him to a waiting area and hands him a clipboard with papers.

He sits down and realizes he needs to call Mozzie.

“Where can I make a phone call?” he asks a nurse who passes him.

“At the front desk, sir.”

“Thanks.”

Peter calls Mozzie and explains what happened and where they are.

“Family of Neal Caffrey?”

“That´s me.” Peter practically jumps out of his chair.

“How is Neal?”

“I´m sorry, sir, the doctor asked me to come and get you, so if you will follow me?”

They walk into the ER where e can see a bunch of medical staff working on what is presumably Neal.

“Peter?” one of the doctors asks.

“Yes, that´s me.”

The man turns back to Neal.

“Neal, Neal? Peter is here.”

Peter quickly walks up to the bed.

“Mister Caffrey regained consciousness and is quiet agitated and asking for you.” The doctor explains.

Neal´s eyes are closed, so Peter looks at the doctor.

“He is in and out of consciousness, but I think he can hear you.”

“Neal, I´m here, OK. El is safe. You will be OK, you hear me; the doctors are going to take good care of you.”

“P’r?”

“Yes, Neal, I am here.” Peter squeezes Neal´s hand.

Suddenly Neal goes all rigid before a seizure shakes his body. Peter is pushed aside and the medical staff starts assessing Neal and administering drugs.

“We are taking him for an MRI, stat.”

 

* *  *

 

“Mister Caffrey has a severe concussion. We can also see several very small bleeds in his brain.. The bleeds caused the pressure in his brain to increase. We surgically stopped the bleeds and placed drains to relief the pressure. Additionally we found a small fracture in his right temple.”

“Is he going to be OK? When is he going to wake up?”

“The facts that his pupils are sluggishly responding to light… I fear that if he regains consciousness… there is a possibility for long term effects.”

Peter needs to sit down. The stress that has been building these last past hours make his knees weak now that his fears are coming true. Mozzie doesn´t say anything.

“Can we see him?”

“One visitor at a time, but yes.”

“Mozzie?”

“You go first Peter.”

“Thanks”

Peter walks into the room and doesn´t know where to touch Neal so he settles for his hand.

“Is he in pain?”

“No, we are monitoring him closely.”

“I don´t want him to be alone.”

“He won´t, there is always one of us monitoring him. He won´t be alone.” The nurse smiles reassuringly. “I promise to take good care of him.”

“Thank you.”

“Go home, rest, come back tomorrow morning, I promise I will call if anything changes.”

Peter wants to tell here he is going to stay, but he can see she is serious and he also needs to see El.

“Neal, I´m going home to freshen up, but I will be back. Mozzie will be here, OK?”

 

* *  *

 

Peter takes a cab home where Elizabeth is anxiously waiting for him. Diana stayed with her, but when Peter enters the house, she briefs him, before excusing herself.

Elizabeth falls in Peter´s arms and they just stay in the embrace, silent, just savoring each other´s company.

“How´s Neal?”

“Bad, He is seriously injured. The nurse threw me out, telling me to take a shower.”

“Smart woman.” Elizabeth sniffs Peter and scrunches her nose. “Let´s take a shower, order some take out and turn in early. Tomorrow morning we will go early to the hospital.”

“YOU are a smart woman.” Peter kisses his wife, pulling her with him up the stairs.

 

* *  *

 

Peter wakes up early. He checks his phone, but there are no missed calls. He needs to know how Neal is doing, so he calls the duty night nurse. She insures him that Neal is resting comfortable. He is stable and not in pain. Peter thanks her and starts preparing breakfast. They eat and prepare to spend a day in the hospital.

When they arrive at the hospital, the nurse tells them there is only one visitor allowed at a time. El tells Peter she will wait for him in the family room.

Peter walks up to Neal´s bed and is shocked to see Neal. Yesterday Neal looked bad but today Peter is shocked, one eye is swollen shut, the side of his face is blue, bordering black. His nose is broken, lips swollen but the worst thing to see are the drains sticking out of the bandages.

“Hi Neal, I´m back. You are going to be OK. You should rest; they are going to take good care of you.”

Neal doesn´t respond at all. Peter is disappointed but then chastises himself for expecting Neal to wake up because he is here.

Peter stays with Neal until his phone rings. An annoyed looking nurse reminds him about the ‘no mobile phones’ regime in the ICU. Peter apologizes while walking outside.

“Sorry Reese, I´m at the hospital.”

_“I´m sorry to interrupt you. I know you earned some time off, but we are investigating the treasure and we have some questions_.”

“You want me to come in?”

“ _I want you to tell me you didn´t participate in any illegal activity_.”

“Are you bringing up charges against me, sir?”

“ _No, but Keller is being brought for interrogation and I don´t want to have to arrest me senior agent. Please tell me I won´t have to arrest you.”_

“He kidnapped Elizabeth.”

“ _Yes and while you saved her, a lost treasure appeared out of nowhere, together with Caffery_.”

“I will come over sir. Just let me tell Elizabeth.”

“ _Stay at the hospital. I am sending Blake over. He can stay with Neal and Elizabeth while you come to the office_.”

“OK.”

Peter notions to El, who took his seat next to Neal.

“Hon, I need to go into the office to take care of some things. Blake will come over to watch over you two.”

“Ok, but promise to be careful and come back as soon as possible.”

“I promise.”

“You stay with Neal until Blake is here.” El smiles encouragingly.

 

* *  *

 

Once Peter is in the office, he loses track of time. Keller is being interrogated and Peter is putting his statement on paper. After lunch time Hughes asks Peter to come into his office. Peter closes the door and braces himself for what is coming.

“Keller promises to give a full confession, but only to a representative of the Russian embassy.”

“How long will that take?”

“A representative is already with him.”

Peter swallows. “So all we can do is wait.”

“So it appears.”

Around three o´clock, Peter´s phone rings. It´s El´s ringtone.

“Hon? What is the matter?”

“ _Peter, Neal is showing signs of waking up_.”

“I will be right there.”

“Reese, he is waking up.”

“Go to the kid, Peter, we will handle things on this side.”

 

* *  *

 

Neal realizes somethings wrong. He seems to be in that twilight zone between asleep and awake. He can´t move, he wonders what happened. Did he have an accident? He searches his memory but comes up blank. That is strange. He tries to think what the last thing is he can remember. His panic increases the longer it takes and nothing comes up.

He can sense there are people present in his vicinity and wants to look at them, but for some reason, he can´t.

The more anxious he gets, the more pain invades him. He concentrates on the pain, where there is pain, there is life.

But now the pain keeps increasing it is a feeling of his brain wants to push out of his skull.

OK, maybe, he shouldn´t concentrate on the pain, he tries to focus what else he can feel. He can feel something soft. He is lying on something soft, a bed, his brain tells him.

What happened? Why can´t he remember?

The pain is increasing again, and this time he realizes something is wrong. He needs help, he needs…

His body goes completely rigid and then he starts shaking. He tries to call for help, but he can´t, he can sense activity around him and then nothing.

 

* *  *

 

Peter arrives at the hospital and stops at the nurses’ station to ask about Neal´s condition. Hearing her husband, El joins them and tells Peter she´s grabbing herself a cup of coffee. Peter walks towards Neal and sits down. Neal seems to be resting at the moment, so he starts reading through a case file. Sometime later, he can see Neal´s face contorts. It seems Neal is trying to wake up and Peter puts the file down and grabs Neal´s hand. He can almost feel the internal struggle inside Neal. Peter becomes worried when it appears Neal is in pain. He is looking for the call button when Neal´s body goes completely rigid. Peter panics and starts calling out for help when Neal starts convulsing.

Nurses pour into the room and start assessing Neal´s condition. Neal´s doctor comes running and listens to the nurses report before pushing meds. As sudden as the seizure started, it is over.

“Take him for a MRI. I want to know what is going on.”

Neal is wheeled away, leaving Peter alone in the room.

“Peter?” Neal´s duty nurse walks up to him.

“What just happened?” Peter looks a bit dazed.

“It is OK Peter, Neal had a seizure, which is not uncommon for the sort of head injury Neal has.”

“Will he be alright?”

“Doctor Levino took him to MRA, so we will know soon. Why don´t you grab a coffee and something to eat with your wife, she is at the coffee shop at the corner.”

“Yeah, thanks, I will.”

An hour later, Neal is brought back. Peter and El are already waiting for him.

“How is he doing?” Peter asks the doctor.

“He is fine agent Burke. We couldn´t find anything wrong, except for the obvious.”

“But he had a seizure.”

“Yes, sometimes the brain needs to reboot. But we are keeping a close eye on him. That is why we are hooking him up to some extra equipment. Please try not to worry, this is just so we can better monitor Neal while he is waking up.”

After a last check up, Peter is allowed in again.

You gave me quite a scare, Neal. Please don´t even do that again.”

Peter pulls a chair closer to the bed, clicks the guard rail down and sits down, resting his head against Neal´s side. He forces himself to relax while his arm rests on Neal´s torso. It is uncomfortable but he is so exhausted he falls asleep anyway.

 

* *  *

 

Neal feels like he is swimming in molasses. Drugs… his mind eventually tells him. He realizes this isn´t the first time he tried to fight his way back to awareness.

He does his best to open his eyes, but for some reason he can´t. His head feels like it is going to explode. It must be obvious to people around him, because he feels something warm radiate from his arm. It makes the pain distant but also makes him sleepy and he decides it is easier to give in. There are moments of awareness, of feeling, there are voices. Neal tries to listen to them and they make him feel safe, they are familiar.

And then suddenly there is light, It is so bright, he moans because it makes the headache even worse than it already is.

Someone is talking to him and Neal does his best to understand the voice.

“C’m N’l.”

The sounds are familiar but he can´t seem to understand what the person was saying. Maybe the person is foreign, that would make sense. Yeah, that must be it. The tone changes, it sounds happy and excited. It makes him feel good.

Eventually Neal can make out that the words sound like questions. So he starts to concentrate. But the more he concentrates the more tired he gets. Someone takes his hand, caresses his hair and it feels so good, he falls asleep content.

* *  *

 

A couple of days have passed and Neal hasn´t woken up yet. Peter is worried but the medical staff keeps assuring him that Neal will wake when he is ready. They explain that Neal´s brain is rebooting. It is all said in an attempt to make Peter feel better, but it doesn´t. It hurts Peter that Neal needs rebooting. That his brain is so hurt that it isn´t functioning properly anymore.

“I´m sorry, Neal, I´m so sorry that I didn´t come earlier.”

Sometimes it is clear that Neal is in pain. Meds are given and Peter is relieved to see the pain lines disappear from his face, but it also worries him whether the meds will prevent Neal from waking up.

In the mean time both he and Neal are cleared from any involved in the resurfacing of the treasure. Keller claims to have recovered the treasure and is willing to give it back to the Russian people.

“Hey Neal, Hughes just called me to inform you that your sentence is up for commutation. Isn´t that good news?”

But Neal stays completely oblivious to the good news.

June and El are so convinced that Neal will be alright, that it is hard to stay pessimistic. They see Mozzie rarely since mostly visits during the nightly hours. Peter informed the medical staff about Mozzie. He explained to them he is Neal´s best friend, but people shy, so everyone pretends he isn´t there. If it helps Neal, everybody is welcome.

That evening, Peter pops in after work and he is telling Neal about his day, when suddenly a little bit of blue can be seen, popping up from under his eyelashes.

“Oh My God? Neal? Nurse, he is waking up.” Peter studies Neal´s face when he gives a moan. Peter is all happy and relieved. He can see Neal is listening to his voice.

“Neal?”

Something that can pass as a small smile can be seen. Peter gets emotional when he sees it.

“Neal, please wake up, you are doing so well. Come on.” Peter tries to convey his presence by touching Neal.

The whole night and next morning Neal moves and it is clear to everybody that he is fighting in earnest now to wake up, so all his friend and co-workers visit to encourage him and to make sure he is never alone in his struggle.

That afternoon Mozzie and Peter sit with Neal discussing the Moon landing when Mozzie sees Neal watching them. He has a confused look.

“Neal? You’re awake.” Mozzie exclaims.

Both men get out of their chair and can see Neal´s eyes following their every movement.

“I think we should call a nurse.” Mozzie tells Peter.

Neal keeps studying them and again there is what can be considered a smile. The nurse who answers their call, can´t hid her smile as well.

“Welcome back Mister Caffrey, how are you feeling?”

Mozzie notices that Neal is studying their mouth, confusion pouring off him.

“Can you understand us, Neal?”

“Neal.” He repeats softly.

Mozzie and Peter exchange a worried look. It doesn´t take long before Neal´s eyes start drooping and everybody tells him to take a nap. The doctor who enters asks why he was summoned.

“Neal was awake but looked confused.”

“That is quite normal after such severe head trauma. But it is a good sign that he woke up.”

Mozzie tells Peter to go home and get some dinner. It is June´s turn anyway to stay with Neal.

“You are right. Call me if anything changes.”

“I will Peter.”

 

* *  *

 

Peter opens his eyes, not sure what woke him. The phone on the nightstand buzzes again.

“Burke.”

“Suit, Neal is awake.”

“I´m coming. Telle Neal I am coming.”

“Hurry.”

Peter gets to the hospital in record time and does his best to walk quietly through the silent hospital. The night nurse waves him in. When he enters Neal´s room, a doctor is examining Neal. Mozzie is watching him like a hawk. His eyes wander to Neal, who looks so lost. His eyes dart between Mozzie, the doctor and now Peter.

“Hi Neal, how are you doing?”

“Neal.” Neal whispers.

Peter exchanges a look with Mozzie who shakes his head minutely.

“You know who I am?”

“P’ter.”

Peter smiles.

“How are you feeling?”

Neal seems to need to think about it.

“Head h’rts”

“I can imagine.” Peter savors the moment. Neal is awake and talking.” I´m glad you are OK.”

“Peter.” Neal repeats.

Peter now looks over to the doctor and Mozzie.

“Neal? We need to have a talk, OK? Rest, Close your eyes and rest. We are right outside the door.”

Neal does what he is told and the doctor gestures to the two men to join him outside.

“What is wrong with him?” Peter blurts out.

“Neal is doing well. I know it doesn´t look that way to you, but please remember Neal sustained serious head injuries. He needs time to heal. He knows who he is, who you are. He doesn´t remember the traumatic event itself, which is to be expected, so all in all he is doing very well.”

“But why does he repeats things.”

“Well, I am not a specialist, but he is probably trying to feel safe.

Peter nods.

“Let’s keep our boy safe.” Mozzie says to Peter.

Neal seems to be asleep when they enter the room again, but it doesn´t take long before he opens his eyes. He glances around the room, and he can´t keep the confusion from his face. It hurts Peter to see Neal this vulnerable. Mozzie seels to take it well, but he probably knows Neal´s vulnerable side.

“Neal, Mozzie and I are here, you are safe.”

“M’zzie.”

“Yes Neal, can I get you anything?”

“Ice c’rm?”

It sounds so unsure, it breaks Peter´s heart.

“Sure, your favorite?”

“Pl’se.”

“I will get it, you stay with Neal.” Mozzie suggests.

Mozzie is back within ten minutes with Neal´s favorite brand pistachio gelato. Peter raises his brows, but Mozzie pretents not to see the implied question. Peter makes a mental note to check out how Mozzie did it.

Neal opens his eyes when he hears Mozzie opening the bag. It takes a second to focus but then there is the small smile again when recognition hits.

Mozzie feeds Neal a spoon of ice cream and Neal moans in delight. It is so good to see Neal enjoying such a simple thing.

A nurse comes in to change Neal´s IV-bag. Mozzie quickly with sly of hand makes the ice cream disappear. While she replenishes the IV bags she casually asks if the ice cream was approved by the doctor. Mozzie keeps a straight face, but Neal looks guilty, another sign Neal is not OK.

“It´s fine, I won´t rat you out, but please make sure you don´t get sick, OK.” The nurse smiles before leaving the room.

 

* *  *

 

It takes another week before Neal can stay awake longer periods of time. They started Neal on occupational and speech therapy since everybody noticed Neal sometimes couldn´t find the right words. The doctor explained to Neal that they expected him to make a full recovery. The headaches lessened to a degree that Neal wasn´t in constant pain.

At the moment the therapist is assessing whether it is advisable to start the out-patient therapy. Neal does his best on all the exercises and his therapist is pleased.

“You did very good, Neal. I am going to sign off on your discharge papers but I would to see you one a week, OK?”

“I will be there.” Neal smiles. He has to admit he was nervous for this assessment, because sometimes, when he wants to say something, something else comes out. The doctor explained that this is just temporarily while his brain is still healing.

But for now, Neal is glad to get out of here; it is a big step forward. Peter walks in, indicating that visiting hours have started.

“Hi Peter.”

“Hi Neal, ready to go home?”

“You know?”

“Yeah, Grace told me when I came in. June is coming over with clothes.”

“Perfect.”

“June informed me you are going home with her. She even hired a nurse to help you out with your exercises.”

“Yes, she told me yesterday. She is great.”

“While we wait for June, you want to go to the cafeteria to get something?”

“That would be great.”

Peter hands Neal his robe and they slowly walk towards the restaurant. It irritates Neal that he isn´t always stable on his feet, but they make it without incidents and Peter smiles, his face all proud.

“What do you want?”

“ C… Coffee.”

“I´m sorry, but the doctor told you no stimulants just yet.”

“I know, I don´t want coffee… I want… chocolate milk.”

Peter can see the frustration on Neal´s face.

“Neal, relax, it´s OK. The therapist explained that this will happen.”

 

“That doesn´t mean I must like it.” Neal says with a pout.

“No, you are absolutely right.” Peter grabs two chocolate milks and some chocolate chip cookies and they sit down enjoying the sugary sweetness.

An hour later, they return to Neal´s room and June is waiting for them.

“Ready to go home.”

“Yes, I am ready.” Neal smiles and his whole face lids up. “I´m ready.”

 

 


End file.
